


Distant fields

by noironiric



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dongpaca, Friends to Lovers, High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Idol, Red String of Fate, Sarishinohara, Trainee Era, idol!donghyun, inspired by sarishinohara, normal life!youngmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: "Está bien ahora, porque no importa qué futuro nos espere, no dejaré que este hilo rojo sea cortado"





	1. Distant Fields

“Por favor, dejad de expandir falsos rumores. No quiero causar problemas por un chico al que ni siquiera conozco”.

En las historias de amor típicas encontramos a dos personajes que se conocen, se gustan y tienen un final feliz. Para llegar a esta conclusión disponen de numerosos elementos, como el hilo rojo del destino que los predestinaba a unirse en un momento clave de sus vidas y no volver a separarse, adversidades que, a pesar de su dureza, harían que la pareja se uniese más y con esfuerzo, pasión y cariño las superarían con creces, y un evento, que sería el inicio de todo, de una eternidad implícita. Esta, sin embargo, aunque reunía las condiciones para ser un relato de tal calibre, distaba bastante de tener un desenlace como el que muchas personas desearían.

Todo comenzó en un día cualquiera de primavera, cuando las flores estaban en el culmen de su belleza, los cielos se teñían de un dulce celeste por la mañana y el pasaje se llenaba del rosa de los pétalos del cerezo, en una de las muchas líneas de tren que recorrían Seúl. Youngmin estaba llevando su mañana como su rutina marcaba. Había tenido una mañana agotadora en el instituto y lo único que le conectaba con la vigilia era el suceder de estudiantes a su alrededor y sus estruendosas conversaciones, porque ni el cansancio acumulado ni el estar sentado le estaban ayudando a mantenerse despierto. Por eso, cuando oyó un llanto, pensó que sería lejano. No obstante, cuando levantó su cabeza y empezó a recorrer con la mirada el vagón con el fin de no quedarse dormido allí, encontró delante de sí a un muchacho de pie, uniformado también, con los ojos llorosos y la boca siendo tapada por sus manos, como conteniendo sus lágrimas. Youngmin, sintiendo lástima por la tanta aflicción que reflejaba el rostro del otro chico y porque él mismo no quería acabar llorando por culpa de un desconocido, sacó un libro de su mochila y le cedió el asiento, para que pudiese desahogarse en paz sin ojos curiosos puestos en él y sin una sensación de bochorno acechándole, cosa que agradeció con todo su corazón. Y los dos, despistados, cuando tuvieron que partir por caminos separados, no recordaron que uno tenía que pedirle el libro prestado y el otro devolverlo, pero de eso no se dieron cuenta hasta más tarde, cuando ya las puertas se habían cerrado. No obstante, sabían que no había ido a parar muy lejos ni el raptor ni el dueño del libro, pues ambos llevaban el traje de la misma escuela. 

Al cabo de unos días volvieron a encontrarse en una tienda de música. Youngmin pensó que era casualidad en un principio, pero luego supo por el propio Donghyun, el chico al que le prestó el libro, que lo había estado buscando y, sonándole su cara por haberlo visto en otras ocasiones en aquel lugar, pensó que sería una buena idea pasearse a menudo por allí por si volvía a encontrárselo. Youngmin le preguntó por su estado actual, y el otro contestó sonriéndole y diciendo que estaba mejor. Entonces, le extendió una bolsa y le comentó que le había guardado ahí el libro y, de paso, un CD para él. Dicho esto, le dio las gracias y se marchó. Aquella tarde lo escuchó maravillado y reflexionó sobre dos cosas: la primera, sobre el disco. Puede que fuese porque había estado observando sus elecciones si sabía que habían coincidido antes en la tienda, o a lo mejor tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a música. Fuera como fuese, había dado de pleno; y la segunda, la más importante, sobre su cara y su voz. Ambas eran las más bonitas que había visto en su vida, junto con sus dulces rasgos y su melódica sonrisa. Este conjunto podría considerarse el primero de muchos motivos por el que le empezó a gustar. 

Youngmin fue el que dio el siguiente paso y, tomando el CD, se acercó a la clase de Donghyun, que averiguó por un poco de investigación y gracias a un amigo en común. Al verlo, le regaló otra mirada llena de luz, como la de la otra vez, y le saludó. Cuando vio que el otro le entregaba el CD y le daba las gracias por prestárselo, este empezó a reír, aclarando que era un regalo y que podía quedárselo. Entonces, sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo dio, pidiéndole que leyese lo que escribió con calma. Tras eso, se fue con una sonrisa amable en sus labios y sin decir ninguna palabra más –posiblemente porque llegase tarde a la próxima clase- y dejó a Donghyun atónito y a su vez ansioso de conocer el contenido dentro de la carta. Una vez que lo hizo, numerosos sentimientos contradictorios acudieron a su corazón. Por una parte, una fuerte congoja se apoderó de él, pero por otra, estaba muy agradecido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se preocupó realmente por él, y que fuese una persona que acababa de entrar en su vida y de la que solo conocía su nombre y un par de cosas más, le hacía sentir una presión extraña en el pecho. No es que no tuviese amigos en los que confiar, es que se esforzaba tanto en no mostrar sus preocupaciones que acabó explotando en el lugar y en el momento en que se vio a solas, salvo porque Youngmin estuvo allí para presenciar todo. 

Tras eso, volvió a encontrárselo cuando iba de camino a clase. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre la carta y, de paso, contestarle a la pregunta que le hizo en esta. Le pidió que se encontrasen nada más salir de clases en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Esto produjo un pequeño malentendido pues, si bien uno lo entendió como la estación de tren, el otro creyó que se refería a la tienda de música. No se vieron de nuevo hasta que pasaron unos días, volviendo ambos a casa. Ese instante, aunque fuera desapercibido por los demás viajeros del vagón, para ellos sería un punto que marcar entre el antes y el después: intercambiaron finalmente sus números de teléfono, algo que deberían haber hecho tiempo atrás, y decidieron quedar al día siguiente. 

Cumplieron con lo prometido, y en el lugar y la hora acordados se reunieron. A pesar de no conocerse mucho y de la timidez de Youngmin, que le impedía soltarse tanto como quería, lo pasaron bastante bien. Ambos descubrieron que compartían gustos y aficiones, y que reían ante el mismo tipo de humor, provocando una cercanía casi inmediata entre ellos y que determinadas emociones comenzasen a brotar cuando se juntaban y hablaban. Entre esas conversaciones, Donghyun finalmente admitió aquello por lo que lloró la primera vez en que se vieron. Todo sucedió cuando Youngmin, como era costumbre en ellos dos, trajo un disco de un grupo que acababa de sacar su primer álbum recientemente y que le había llamado la atención para que su amigo lo escuchase, pero este, a diferencia de la reacción esperada, se negó de inmediato y, pidiendo disculpas, se marchó repentinamente. Hasta una semana después, Donghyun no se atrevió a hablar del tema, pero logró tomar valor y se lo expuso. Le contó que era aprendiz de una compañía de entretenimiento y que, justo cuando quedaba poco tiempo para su debut, el equipo directivo decidió cambiar el proyecto eliminando a un miembro para el grupo final que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser él. El otro, que ya era parco en palabras, se quedó sin ninguna que decir, pero intercambió el consuelo verbal por uno físico y lo abrazó, haciendo que el otro empezase a llorar en su hombro. Youngmin, a pesar de ser una persona generalmente calmada, también tenía sueños y anhelos, por lo que comprendía a la perfección la frustración que dominaba a Donghyun. Era su objetivo en la vida, y ver cómo le cerraban las puertas en frente de su propia cara era, cuanto menos, terriblemente doloroso. No obstante, era optimista y tenía fe en que lograse alcanzar sus metas, fuera en un futuro cercano o más bien lejano, aunque no quería tampoco darle falsas esperanzas, ya que curar el corazón dañado por el rompimiento de una promesa con estas era lo peor que se podía hacer y, a pesar de no estar dentro de ella, conocía la volatilidad de la industria musical y del sufrimiento de los artistas, lo que suponía un motivo más para no ilusionarlo en vano. No obstante, sí podía animarlo diciendo que quizás otra oportunidad mayor y mejor llegase para él, y que si así era, merecía la pena esperar un poco. El otro no lo veía muy claro porque la tristeza opacaba su visión, pero agradeció enormemente tanto el apoyo como el consuelo. 

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, más comenzaron a reunirse, teniendo como consecuencia que su vínculo se estrechase bastante y depositasen entre ellos la confianza que no habían depositado anteriormente en nadie más. Su amistad no quedó solo en eso, sino que avanzó a otros caminos no tan esperados. Cada vez pensaban más en tomarse de las manos mientras paseaban por la calle y entrelazar sus dedos, abrazarse más a menudo y otras cosas más, y cuando se veían, se ruborizaban ante el más mínimo contacto. Pero eso no les estaba permitido, y por ese mismo motivo se alejaron un tiempo intentando evitar estos sentimientos usando ensayos y muchas labores estudiantiles que cumplir como excusas. No obstante, esa medida no hizo sino acrecentarlos, así que volvieron a retomar el contacto y esperar que aquella atracción aminorase de la misma manera que había nacido, pero fue en vano. La primera vez que se besaron fue en el cuarto de Youngmin, tras estar canturreando mientras Donghyun tocaba la guitarra. El ambiente era cálido y no habían parado de reír en todo el día. En un momento que no esperaban, se quedaron embobados mirándose. Lo hacían muy a menudo, pero siempre y cuando el otro estuviese con los ojos en otra parte. Youngmin le dijo que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y Donghyun que le encantaban sus ojos, ambos sin pensar. Y como un imán, acabaron unidos el uno al otro. Al principio fue un beso leve, pero pasó a uno más desesperado. Viendo el ritmo en el que estaban yendo las cosas, se detuvieron inmediatamente y se apartaron. Estaban asustados, por lo que se evitaban, pero no podían hacer lo mismo con sus sentimientos, pues estos los perseguían mientras dormían, estando en clase y, en realidad, siempre. Tras un tiempo intentando negarse a ellos mismos lo que había en su corazón, decidieron quedar para hablar y acabaron besándose de nuevo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ambos se habían enamorado pero tenían miedo, por lo que una relación secreta era en ese momento lo que mejor les venía, pudiendo disfrutar de su amor sin ningún impedimento. 

Esa época fue agridulce. Por una parte, no podían mostrarse todo el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro en público o tan siquiera decir que eran pareja por el contrato de la compañía, que exigía que los aprendices no tuviesen relaciones sentimentales con nadie, porque eso podría suponer un rendimiento negativo a causa de las numerosas distracciones que estas connotaban. Y si el hecho de que una persona que quería convertirse en idol saliese con alguien estaba mal visto en aquella sociedad, que la persona con la que lo hacía fuese de su mismo género era considerado directamente un sacrilegio. No obstante, a pesar del dolor que les producía no poder tener muestras de afecto por miedo, podían sobrellevar la situación a base de citas “de amigos” y darse cariño y decirse palabras llenas de amor en la intimidad de sus habitaciones y en lugares ocultos de la universidad. Al menos en ese entonces podían verse a menudo. 

Cuando Donghyun veía solo oscuridad respecto a su futuro musical, el representante de una compañía de un cierto renombre contactó con él. Los productores de esta habían estado analizando material suyo y todos estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo: su talento estaba siendo desaprovechado y ellos podían terminar de pulirlo, para así convertirlo en una estrella. En un primer momento no se fiaba mucho ¿Cómo iba a dejar la empresa no teniendo dinero para pagar por las clases de canto y baile que había recibido allí? Youngmin lo calmó en todo momento y lo animó a seguir adelante. Posiblemente, si no fuera por él, se habría quedado estancado, pero estuvo ahí en todo momento, incluso en sus peores días. Finalmente dio el paso y firmó el contrato con la otra compañía, quien se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de todos los problemas que pudiese tener. A partir de entonces, ambos empezaron a dejar de verse, ya fuera de forma predispuesta o casual. Los ensayos de Donghyun consumían gran parte de su tiempo y, cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba en la sala de prácticas, por lo que en muy pocas ocasiones era capaz de hablar o quedar. Aquello enfrió su relación, pero no su amor. 

Llegó el día esperado por ambos. Donghyun tenía miedo, pero Youngmin confiaba plenamente en que lo hiciese más que bien. Había actuado con los otros integrantes de la futura banda en la calle, grabado canciones y ensayado día y noche, por lo que no tendría problema alguno a la hora de subirse a un escenario y aparecer en la televisión. Cuando salió el vídeo musical a la luz, lo reprodujo durante horas, fijándose solo en aquel a quien quería y quedándose embobado cada vez que aparecía cantando. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo todos los días que, cuando lo vio en una pantalla, maquillado, vestido con ropas muy estilosas y rodeado de focos, tuvo una sensación rara en su pecho y en su estómago. Era el mismo chico del que se enamoró meses atrás, pero también alguien diferente. Le fascinaba su dualidad.  
Una de las cosas que más temía era que Donghyun estuviese sufriendo. Conocía perfectamente lo duro que podía ser el entrenamiento para llegar ser un artista, por mucho que tuviese compañeros que pudiesen ayudarle a soportarlo. No había segundo en el día en que no pensase en aquello, en si le iría todo bien, en si su horario de comidas y de descanso sería mínimamente decente, si se llevaría bien con los otros integrantes del grupo y lo más importante, si no se sentiría solo. Él sabía que no lo estaría, porque con su radiante personalidad podía atraer a cualquiera y hacer que le apreciase con tan solo hablar un poco con él, pero aún así, le daba miedo que la presión y el terrible cansancio que provocaba aquella industria diesen lugar a aquello. Ya no iba a clase, sino que, si lo veía, era por televisión. Y eso le dolía, porque quería volver a rodearlo con sus brazos y llenarle la cara de besos, pero no cabía la posibilidad de ello. 

Ya se habían acostumbrado a llevarse días sin saber del otro, pues apenas tenían tiempo para hablar, pero era doloroso. Youngmin, si veía a Donghyun, era mediante los vídeos que sacaba la compañía del grupo, ya fueran actuaciones, entrevistas o grabaciones de su día a día. Sabía el estrés que podría tener, pero echaba muchísimo de menos a su novio. Sin verse durante un tiempo sobreviviría, pero no sin intercambiar todas palabras que necesitase, aunque fuese generalmente callado. La nostalgia lo invadía enteramente y no podía evitar pensar en los recuerdos que compartían, como cuando se declaró y le entregó el segundo botón de su chaqueta, o hacían picnics en los parques y luego jugaban y corrían como niños pequeños, o acurrucados en la habitación de uno de los dos cantaban con calma y felicidad. Tampoco podía olvidarse de sus ojos brillantes, de cómo los cerraba, encogía la nariz y se le marcaban los mofletes cada vez que sonreía, de la emoción con la que le hablaba de sus gustos o de sus chistes malos. Solo quería volver a aquella época a la que, desgraciadamente, no podía retrocederse, porque eso significaría que Donghyun no habría cumplido su sueño. 

En el momento en el que menos lo esperaba, él apareció. Estaba en su habitación estudiando y la cabeza le pesaba por el cansancio, deseando que algo pusiera fin al terrible tedio que estaba padeciendo. Entonces, alguien llamó a su puerta. Pensó que a lo mejor era uno de sus padres o su hermano menor, pero una vez que se abrió y vio a su novio detrás de esta, se quedó conmocionado. Creía que aquello era producto de su propia somnolencia tras llevarse tanto tiempo haciendo tareas, porque no había otra opción. No obstante, cuando notó su tacto, su calidez y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, supo que era real. Había adelgazado y tenía cara de cansancio. Ambos lloraron bastante aquel día.

Donghyun le habló acerca de la dureza de los entrenamientos y de las dietas, de las jornadas tan intensas y de los integrantes del grupo, pero sobre todo, de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Se disculpó también por tardar tanto en contestar a sus mensajes o por no poder quedar tanto con él, pero entre ensayos, actuaciones y grabaciones y que la compañía les requisaba los móviles en horario lectivo –que solía durar por gran parte del día-, cuando tenía un poco de tiempo, era para descansar. Le confesó que no podía dejar de pensar en él, estuviese trabajando o descansando, y Youngmin le dijo lo mismo, pero creían que aquella situación era insostenible para ambos. 

El adiós era bastante doloroso, pero más lo era el limbo en el que se encontraban. Al menos, así podrían pasar página y seguir cada uno su camino, uno centrándose en su futuro como un artista de reconocimiento nacional y el otro en sus estudios y aquello que viniese después. Puede que la ruptura fuera hiriente en un principio, pero poco a poco la superarían y volverían a estar bien en vez de estar con el corazón en vilo por tener escasas noticias del otro y acabar en malas condiciones. Youngmin apoyaría en la distancia a Donghyun y este rezaría porque todo le fuera bien. 

Lo que no sabían es que ese adiós se convertiría en un hasta luego.


	2. Forty-seven

Donghyun pensaba todos los días en Youngmin, incluso cuando estaba al borde del colapso y su cerebro no era capaz de procesar información alguna después de la inundación diaria de canciones y coreografías por aprender y otras muchas actividades que tenía que realizar frecuentemente. Sabía que el camino a seguir para alcanzar su sueño no era precisamente uno de rosas, y que debía estar dispuesto a sacrificar aquello que necesitase para lograrlo, ya fuera algo carente de valor o aquello a lo que consideraba más preciado: las horas de descanso, la posibilidad de comer con calma, la vida más allá del estudio y de la sala de prácticas, el tiempo para estar junto a las personas a las que más quería. Muchas veces pensaba que, tal vez, aquello no era para él, y se planteaba dejarlo. La escasez de reposo, los terribles horarios, una agenda apretada llena de sesiones de fotos, grabaciones, entrenamientos, citas con los esteticistas e infinitos eventos y otras numerosísimas tareas que debían llevar a cabo los artistas como él y, en general, el estrés y la ansiedad, le hacía plantearse si debía huir. Si conseguía dormir tres horas en un día o hacer todas las comidas, podía considerarlo un milagro. También tenía que estar sonriendo siempre a todo el mundo, a sus fans, a las cámaras, a los periodistas y a los paparazzis, aunque lo último que quisiera hacer en el momento fuera aquello. Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que esa sonrisa llegase a las personas a las que deseaba que lo hicieran y un poco de calidez se instalase en sus pechos. Otra cosa que le hizo pensar aquello fue el hecho de haber tenido que renunciar a su teléfono móvil, el cual debía permanecer apagado y le había sido prácticamente requisado por el mánager para evitar distracciones de cualquier tipo. Con eso se despidió de su familia, de sus amigos y de Youngmin. Les echaba mucho de menos. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era su sueño ¿No? 

Si hubo un motivo por el que no abandonó fue, en efecto, porque amaba la música y a sus fans. Del dinero no podía hablar aún porque era consciente de que tenía que pagar la deuda que suponía su aprendizaje artístico y que, a no ser que vendiesen muy bien desde el principio o la venta fuese progresivamente favorable, no vería recuperados sus ingresos hasta una fecha que no podía estimar. Sin embargo, recibir tantos comentarios de apoyo desde primera hora, ya fuera por su talento, su belleza o su carisma, le hacían recobrar todas las fuerzas que hallaba perdidas. También podía hablar de sus compañeros que, a pesar de lo competitivos que podían llegar a ser en algunos casos –y él los comprendía, porque era igual- estuvieron para apoyarse los unos a los otros y seguir adelante, pues todos iban en el mismo barco. Visto desde fuera, las ventajas que esa profesión le proporcionaba eran sumamente inferiores a todos los perjuicios, pero él creía que merecía la pena, aunque acabase derrotado y su corazón le doliese por no poder verles y pensar que era para ellos un mal hijo, un mal amigo y un mal novio, por lo que el único consuelo que le quedaba era esperar que no se tomasen a mal su decisión, que pudiesen reencontrarse alguna vez todos y, que si les había llegado a herir con eso, pudieran perdonarle. 

El ansiado día libre acabó por llegar cuando menos se lo esperaba. Había acabado por tener tan poco tiempo para sí que, cuando le dijeron que aquella semana tendrían un día para descansar, ir adonde quisieran –siempre y cuando lo hicieran con cuidado- y visitar a sus seres queridos, no era capaz de creerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a sus padres y a su hermano, a quienes no había visto por tanto tiempo y lo abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo y entre lágrimas. Tras pasar unas horas con ellos, dijo que tenía que volver al apartamento donde estaba viviendo con sus compañeros de grupo, pero su destino era otro totalmente diferente. Era por la tarde, y en el camino se preguntó si estaría ocupado, fuera de casa o si realmente querría verlo. No pensó en llamarlo y menos aún en que tal vez no sería buena idea presentarse allí sin avisar, pero el impulso le hizo actuar así. Una vez que estaba frente a la puerta del lugar donde habitaba Youngmin, dio rienda suelta a sus miedos ¿Y si estaba molesto con él? ¿Y si no le apetecía verlo? ¿Y si aquello había sido una pésima idea? Intentó no pensar en ello, tomó aire y llamó al timbre. Salió a recibirlo su madre, quien lo saludó con entusiasmo y le dijo que lo había visto en la televisión y que se alegraba de que le estuviera yendo tan bien. Acto seguido, le comentó que su hijo estaba en su habitación, que fuera directamente, que seguro que se ponía muy contento de recibir una visita como la suya, sobre todo tras llevarse todo el día estudiando. 

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y dio un par de toques a su puerta. Una voz desganada al otro lado le indicó que podía entrar, así que eso hizo. En un primer momento Youngmin no lo miró, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificado. No fue por la incomodidad de un reencuentro inesperado o por el hecho de no querer verle, sino porque había pasado tanto tiempo y aquello le parecía tan irreal que no podía creerlo. Titubeó, intentó buscar palabras que decirle y probó a ordenar los sentimientos en su corazón y sus pensamientos en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Tampoco le hizo falta, sobre todo al ver cómo, tras estar unos segundos parados después de entrar, salió corriendo a abrazarle. Había olvidado lo agradable que era su tacto, la calidez que desprendía y hasta su aroma. Tras eso, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a decirse todo aquello que no se habían dicho antes. Donghyun había adelgazado y se le notaba tremendamente agotado, y en Youngmin nació el deseo de abrazarlo eternamente y alimentarlo hasta que se encontrase completamente repuesto. No había empezado a hablar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro, por lo que se apoyó en el hombro de Youngmin. Este probó a calmarlo acariciándole la espalda y pidiéndole con amabilidad y dulzura que dejase de llorar, que todo estaría bien, pero eso causó que lo que era una llovizna se convirtiese en un diluvio. Se disculpó mil veces. Por no estar ahí, por no ser buena pareja y por no ser siquiera un buen amigo. El otro, por ver así a su pareja también se puso igual y acabaron abrazándose de nuevo. Cuando la congoja se les pasó por completo, intentaron hablar con calma. Uno le habló de la dureza de los entrenamientos, de que les tenían requisados los móviles y que no tenía siquiera descanso alguno. El otro quiso hablarle de lo rutinaria y aburrida que era su vida sin él y de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, pero sabía que no era buena idea, así que solo le comentó que había estado muy agobiado con los exámenes, pero que no era nada comparable a lo que Donghyun llevaba encima. 

Durante horas estuvieron poniéndose al día de todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su vida, de cómo los habían afrontado y, por encima de todo eso, de sus sentimientos. Costó bastante iniciar aquella conversación, pero una vez superado tal obstáculo, lograron expresarse sin dificultad alguna. En un punto de su diálogo, Donghyun le confesó que no podía dejar de pensar en él, fuera en el momento en el que fuese, y que aunque intentase concentrarse en sus entrenamientos, a veces le era imposible. Youngmin admitió que se sentía así, y que también era sumamente doloroso en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Finalmente tomaron ambos la misma decisión: dejar de ser pareja. Podían seguir, por supuesto. Sus sentimientos permanecían aún en ellos pero ¿De qué serviría si les iba a traer más amargura que felicidad? Cuando estaban juntos estaban bien, pero la situación había llegado a ser insostenible, por no hablar de la enorme lista de problemas que les suponía esa relación. El peor de estos era la posibilidad de que saliese a la luz. El amor no era ningún delito, pero desgraciadamente la sociedad no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Y si un escándalo sentimental era una de las peores cosas que podía pasarle a un artista, uno que implicase a personas del mismo género era un viaje al infierno. Podían culparse a sí mismos por empezar a salir sabiendo que sería complicado, a la industria de la música que no permitía estas por motivos varios como las enormes pérdidas económicas, o la sociedad, que era la responsable de que eso estuviera mal visto, pero igualmente los únicos que sufrirían las consecuencias serían ellos dos, por lo que dejarlo era la mejor opción para ambos. Era doloroso, por supuesto, aunque más lo sería en un futuro si no lo hacían en ese instante. 

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron durante un largo periodo. Ambos siguieron sus vidas intentando superar aquella experiencia y centrándose en su día a día sin pensar en lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Donghyun no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería todo si Youngmin estuviese con él y el otro lo veía prácticamente por todas partes, por lo que aquello se había convertido para los dos en una tarea extremadamente compleja. Y no solo era esa su desgracia, sino que también tenían recaídas. Cuando pensaban que podrían empezar a pasar página, siempre había algo que los hacía recordar su historia y cómo y por qué acabó. Acordaron nada más romper darse un tiempo –que no hacía falta determinar, pues ya iban a carecer de él debido a la cantidad de tareas diarias que ambos debían realizar-, por lo que seguían sin hablar.   
Y volvieron a encontrarse.

Daba la casualidad de que Donghyun tenía unos días libres y Youngmin acababa de terminar los exámenes a duras penas. Por aquella época coincidió también que recuperó su teléfono y empezó a tener horarios de sueño en condiciones. En un principio no estaban de acuerdo porque no llevaban suficiente tiempo de entrenamiento y para los jefes de la empresa, unos jóvenes con teléfonos y tiempo libre podían ser un riesgo que no querían correr, pero viendo que los miembros de la banda habían mejorado bastante en todos los aspectos y que las ganancias eran increíbles e iban a más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la agencia les permitió recobrar sus móviles para poder hablar con sus amigos y su familia con el fin de evitar un aislamiento completo que provocase un descenso desenfrenado en las energías del grupo y por ende fallos en escenario y pérdidas de ganancias. Donghyun sabía que ese era el motivo y le hizo sentir como que era una máquina a ojos de los demás, pero mientras que pudiese dormir aunque fuera un poco, estar en contacto con las personas a las que quería y seguir su sueño de convertirse en un artista famoso y admirado, por ese momento estaba bien. 

Sin embargo, el tema de la ruptura se había acabado convirtiendo en una espina clavada en su corazón. Por mucho que intentase convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor o lo correcto, se sentía mal, y sabía que no sería capaz de pasar página en ese preciso instante porque sus sentimientos y lo que se consideraba lógico estaban rivalizando en su cabeza y en su corazón. Por ello escribió a Youngmin y le preguntó que si podían verse. Pensaba que, si era el otro quien lo rechazaba, todo sería más fácil, pues le resultaría más fácil alejarse por un rechazo que por su propia voluntad. Que tardara en responder le agobió bastante, pues le hacía pensar más aún que aquello había sido un completo error y que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero él era impulsivo y actuaba antes de pensar siempre. Y siguiendo su actitud típica de persona carente de reflexión, se apresuró a pedirle que ignorase aquello que acababa de escribirle, que no quería causarle molestias. Entonces, como si lo hubiera invocado, Youngmin le contestó. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, este aceptó reunirse con él, ya que también tenía algo de lo que hablar con él. Entonces, enfundado en ropa holgada, cómoda y sobria –totalmente opuesta a la que llevaba cuando iba a actuar- y con una mascarilla en la cara que cubría casi enteramente su rostro, salió a la calle, implorando que no le reconocieran por la calle y menos aún le siguieran. 

Ambos acordaron verse allá donde lo hicieron la última vez, en casa de Youngmin, para que nadie pudiera ver u oír algo de lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos dos, manteniendo así la privacidad y la intimidad entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sus padres estaban fuera también, por lo que podrían charlar con mucha más calma acerca de determinados asuntos de los que no hablarían con facilidad estando estos delante o habiendo la posibilidad de que se enterasen. Aquel reencuentro puso a prueba su entereza pues, si un evento que se produjo de manera improvisada destrozó sus nervios y provocó que estuvieran comiéndose la cabeza por semanas, quedar para tratar un tema que no sabían ni con qué palabras nombrarlo por miedos varios que los invadían y los reconcomían los haría sufrir enormemente.

Donghyun llegó sano y salvo al lugar, sin encontronazos ni altercados. Al ver a Youngmin, sintió consternación. Sabía que él era de constitución delgada, pero había perdido parte de sus mofletes y ahora lo que decoraban su cara eran unos ojos cansados, unas ojeras que oscurecían sus rasgos y unos labios arqueados de forma natural hacia abajo y Donghyun tuvo numerosos sentimientos encontrados, que iban desde querer echarse a llorar por la culpabilidad hasta sentir la imperiosa necesidad de besarle cada parte de su cara y acurrucarse con él en la cama mientras comían y se daban mimos, ignorando las obligaciones prohibiciones que le habían sido impuestas incluso desde antes de convertirse en un personaje público y todo lo que pasó, o disculparse por los mil problemas que le había causado y posteriormente flagelarse a sí mismo. Se regañó por esos pensamientos, catalogándolos de impulsivos y egoístas. Ya había causado demasiados daños, no podía provocar más. 

Por otra parte, Youngmin tenía la misma imagen de Donghyun que este tenía de él. Cuanto más lo contemplaba, más se daba cuenta de lo que le consumía aquel ritmo de vida. Por una parte deseaba decirle que dejase aquello, pero era su sueño y no lo iba a detener. Sabía cómo era, así como también que sería capaz de renunciar a cualquier cosa para alcanzarlo, y que le daba igual tanto seguir una dieta extremadamente rigurosa, jornadas intensivas de trabajo sin descanso alguno o colapsar, él, un cabezota de manual, lucharía con todo lo que tenía. Y si eso ya se notaba en la otra visita, en la siguiente, sumándole los nervios que tendría acumulados y todos los pensamientos negativos en general, había hecho que perdiese por completo su sonrisa. Youngmin quería devolvérsela, y él haría lo que fuera para hacerlo, también renunciando a lo que fuera necesario. 

Se sentaron y estuvieron un largo rato en un silencio incómodo, observando los elementos de la habitación, que estaban en el mismo sitio de siempre, y a veces intercambiando breves miradas entre ellos. No era porque no tuvieran nada que decirse, sino porque había tantas cosas en sus mentes que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre por cuál empezar. Finalmente, Youngmin tomó la iniciativa y formuló la pregunta que desató la tormenta de emociones acumulada en ambos corazones.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Era incómodo, pero era un comienzo, al fin y al cabo. Donghyun caviló, buscando una respuesta que darle ¿Debía ser directo? Demasiada impresión de golpe, no era una buena idea ¿Andarse con rodeos? Tampoco, a él nunca se le había dado bien eso, pero tampoco quería incomodarle, y menos aún empeorar la situación. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Youngmin lo hizo por él- escucha, si vienes para aclarar lo de la otra vez, no te preocupes. Quiero decir… No te sientas mal por la decisión que has tomado, nunca lo hagas. Sé lo importante que es para ti todo esto, y yo te voy a seguir queriendo igualmente- Donghyun abrió los ojos como platos con el último comentario. Youngmin se disculpó por ello y siguió con lo que tenía que decir- a lo que me refiero es a que no estoy enfadado contigo, sino que lo único que necesito ahora mismo es tiempo. Han sido semanas agotadoras… No solo por eso, no he descansado apenas, y supongo que tú estarás en las mismas condiciones ¿Verdad? 

Donghyun asintió y agachó la mirada. Tenía las manos de Youngmin agarradas, costumbre que habían adquirido desde que comenzaron a ser amigos. Ni el mismo sabía lo muchísimo que extrañaba los buenos momentos con él, como cuando se reunían para tocar la guitarra y canturrear, para ver películas y reírse de las reacciones del otro o cuando podían salir libremente. Todo eso había sido sustituido por un vacío profundo, por estrés, constante preocupación y una enorme tristeza. Unas veces se arrepentía de sus decisiones y otras se preguntaba que si realmente merecía la pena su sueño o una relación en aquellos momentos. Intentó renunciar a uno de los dos, pero no solo fue en vano, sino que además el pesar lo perseguía hasta en pesadillas. 

-Youngmin- cuando lo nombró, el otro fijó más aún su atención en Donghyun, si aquello era posible- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Y por favor, dime lo que piensas de verdad, no lo que me complazca- tras oír esto, se quedó en blanco. Había desmontado por completo lo que había planeado decirle –que no era lo que quería, sin embargo-. No sabía cómo huir a aquel conflicto interno, si era sincero. Porque por una parte quería que estuviesen juntos, que fueran una pareja normal, una como cualquier otra. Por otra, sabía que aquello en esas circunstancias era prácticamente imposible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podía perjudicarlo. Y él no quería eso. Pero el otro veía a través de él, y no podía mentirle tampoco.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y tampoco quiero que esto te produzca problemas. 

-¿Y para ti qué? ¿Por qué no piensas en ti? Lo único que te pido es que seas sincero ahora mismo, me da igual lo demás. Así que di lo que opinas, independientemente de cómo me sienta yo.

-No quiero que te influencie... 

-No lo hará, te lo prometo- Youngmin tomó aire y después lo confesó todo. Que no quería haber tenido que recurrir a una ruptura porque seguía estando enamorado de él, pero que sabía lo que aquello conllevaba y lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era ser quien se interpusiera en sus sueños. Que le dolía estar alejado de él, pero que tarde o temprano esperaba encontrar la manera de superarlo, así como lo haría Donghyun. Como él fue sincero, Donghyun también. Y le contó su plan, sus anhelos, su deseo de volver a lo que tenían antes. Sin embargo, numerosas barreras los separaban y no pretendía llegar a un punto muerto con él, a un lugar sin retorno, a un vacío interminable provocado por los quiero y no puedo. Youngmin estaba confuso e infundió su incertidumbre en Donghyun, quien no escaseaba en aquel sentimiento tampoco. 

Entonces uno lloró, y el otro lo intentó calmar. Una caricia en la espalda, otra en la cara, después sus ojos conectados y de un momento a otro muchos besos sucesivos, entrecortados por el sollozo. Tenían un poco de desesperación, un poco de amargura, un poco de deseo, mucho de amor contenido por largo tiempo. Y acabaron abrazados, y con más caricias, y quizás con más besos. Y sonrisas. De esas que señalan una calma repentina en una tempestad, de esas con las que empezaron a gustarse. Echaban mucho de menos aquello. Y con la nostalgia que les vino de pronto, pensaron en cómo se conocieron, en todos los recuerdos tiernos que compartían y en lo felices que eran. Y como la añoranza actúa de tal manera, reflexionaron acerca de una relación clandestina. 

Y así empezaron a reunirse en secreto, a mensajearse siempre que podían a escondidas y a llevar a cabo un amor oculto. Youngmin iba de vez en cuando a los conciertos y eventos en los que Donghyun participaba a animarle, y el otro sonreía más que nunca sobre el escenario. Lo rodeaba un aura luminosa mientras cantaba y bailaba y su carisma lo hacía dueño y señor del espectáculo musical. Nada más que encontraban un hueco, aunque fuera pequeño, entre la pila de labores diarias que inundaban sus agendas, huían a los brazos del otro. A pesar de que debían tener mucha precaución con sus acciones y sus palabras, y de lo que les gustaría hacerlo público para poder hacer cosas tan simples como ir de la mano por la calle y no poder por las consecuencias a las que daría lugar, estaban felices por estar juntos. Era como encontrar serenidad en la tormenta. 

Pero tarde o temprano, el mayor miedo que tenían se hizo real. Donghyun era, entre otras cosas, alguien bastante fácil de descifrar y a quien se le daba muy mal ocultar secretos. Si bien no tenía por qué decir nada, sus expresiones demostraban lo que ocurría en su interior. Las sonrisas huidizas y la continua atención a su móvil hicieron que saltaran las alarmas, por lo que la dirección de la empresa, así como el mánager, determinaron que alguien lo vigilase para ver si se estaba viendo con alguien y poder confirmar las sospechas que habían surgido. No les costó mucho averiguarlo. 

En un principio se creía que era un amigo con el que se juntaba y ahí se quedaba todo. No lo veían mal siempre y cuando no lo distrajesen de su tarea principal, pero luego reflexionaron sobre aquel fenómeno y llegaron a la conclusión de que los amigos no se acariciaban o besaban de esa manera. Hubo todo tipo de reacciones cuando se enteraron los directores ejecutivos, principalmente negativas. Le acusaban de egoísta, de inconsciente, de carecer de prudencia, dignidad y lógica, y le recriminaron todo aquello con una ingente variedad de comentarios despectivos. Cuando Donghyun pensaba que no podía ir a peor todo eso, ellos pronunciaron las palabras que nunca deseó escuchar.

-Tienes dos opciones. O rompes con él y das la imagen que deberías dar o te despides de tu carrera para los restos- Estaba pálido y, a pesar de que sus oídos pitaban, oyó a la perfección lo que dijeron. Aunque ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Si no lloró en ese preciso instante, fue porque estaba tan conmocionado que no pensaba que aquello fuera real- Y créenos, Donghyun, estamos siendo benévolos dándote a escoger. Alguien con tu misma situación en otra empresa estaría ya de patitas en la calle y con una enorme deuda a pagar.

Youngmin ya estaba preparado para que algo como eso pasase, pero no por ello le dolió menos. Alejarse por cualquier otro motivo le habría parecido menos cruel que hacerlo forzadamente por una empresa y, en general, una sociedad. Entonces dijo aquello que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Donghyun, prometí no entrometerme en tu destino, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos y lo que haría por ti siempre y cuando esté en mi mano, sin embargo, no aguanto más ¿Sabes? Entiendo la situación, pero también me he cansado de ocultar lo nuestro y de tener que vernos a escondidas- su tono no era de enfado, pues él apenas se enfurecía, ni tampoco la ira se había adueñado de él, al menos no por Donghyun. No obstante, la tristeza, el cansancio y la frustración se habían adueñado de su ser y de su habla, y habían logrado que se ahogase en sus palabras. Y el otro lo comprendía a la perfección, porque él sentía lo mismo. Aunque no quisieran ninguno de los dos y sus corazones se hubiesen conectado con tal fuerza, era hora de decir adiós y pasar página. Uno continuaría su vida como un famoso, y el otro como un anónimo. Youngmin llevaba razón, no podían seguir así. 

En aquellos días las redes sociales echaban humo acerca de un rumor que apuntaba hacia Donghyun. Unas fotos un tanto borrosas se difundieron en cuestión de segundos y los medios alegaban que era ni más ni menos que el mismo idol con su pareja. Fue un escándalo de tamaño titánico que sacudió a todas las personas que rodeaban al muchacho. Si bien hubo gente que lo apoyó, bien diciendo que daba igual cuál fuera su orientación sexual o con quien saliera, o bien argumentando que, pasara lo que pasase, seguiría apoyándolo, también recayó sobre él un montón de odio. Anónimos de internet que no conocían nada de su vida se dedicaban a crear nuevos rumores o a explicar teorías de origen extraño con la simple intención de destruirlo por completo. Por primera vez en su vida experimentó lo que era caer a una velocidad supersónica en un pozo que parecía sin fondo. Al final acabó por tener uno, que fue cuando recibió el golpe más duro. Se sentía solo, abandonado a su suerte y, lo peor de todo, es que en otras ocasiones, cuando las lágrimas amenazasen con desbordarse de sus ojos o hubiese tenido un día duro, Youngmin estaría ahí para depositar besos por toda su cara y decirle que todo iría bien, pero eso ya no era así. 

Afortunadamente –si podía decirse de tal manera- los buenos tiempos volvieron cuando la marea angosta arrastraba a Donghyun como un náufrago que había sufrido el hundimiento de su barca remera y una amable ola había decidido dejarlo en la orilla de una playa apacible. La compañía decidió comprar las fotos y tomar medidas legales para evitar cualquier otro problema del estilo y, de paso, limpiar su nombre y recuperar las ganancias perdidas. El jefe de la empresa se reunió con él y le explicó las medidas que debía cumplir y, aquella tarde, realizó un vídeo en directo para aquellas personas que quisieran verlo. En él se disculpaba por todo el revuelo causado con cierto tema que se había hecho viral y también por preocupar a aquellos que lo apreciaban con algo que ni siquiera había sucedido. Entre los numerosos comentarios que realizó, relacionados o no con ese asunto, hubo uno que fue el que más le costó realizar, porque era mentira, no lo sentía y además, le habían obligado a ello.

-A todo esto, quiero aclarar que nada ha ocurrido con nadie, así que os pido, por favor, que dejéis de expandir falsos rumores. No quiero que nadie se sienta mal ni que se produzcan problemas por una persona con la que no he hablado en mi vida. 

Así acabó aquella historia para él. Nunca llegó a superarlo, pero, a pesar de que en ocasiones le perseguían los rumores antiguos o nacían unos nuevos, logró brillar por encima de ellos y se convirtió junto a su grupo alcanzar su sueño. No obstante, el vacío quedó en su corazón para siempre, pero no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Era demasiado tarde. 

Por otra parte, Youngmin agradeció ver ese vídeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Rou de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir la segunda parte, pero entre que he estado con los exámenes finales del cuatrimestre He aprobado todo!), las navidades y otros compromisos, no me ha dado tiempo a nada. Me propuse actualizar el fic aunque fuera una vez más antes de acabar el año ¡Y he cumplido con mi meta! Así que ahora voy a intentar escribir el último capítulo en estos días. 
> 
> También quería decir que estoy trabajando en un par de one-shots nuevos (uno de Mamamoo y otro de Wanna One) y que tengo pensado empezar cuando acabe esos dos trabajos y escriba el último capítulo de Distant Fields un fic de The Boyz porque estoy a tope stanneando a esos niños y de verdad, estoy enamorada de ellos y de su música. También tengo hecho un croquis de cómo va a ser el próximo capítulo de Días de universidad, pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo con el fic y estoy esperando a encontrar la forma correcta de seguirlo. Pido un poco de paciencia a aquellas personas que me leen (que no creo que sean muchas, pero me imagino que alguien habrá), porque estoy hasta arriba de trabajos acumulados (?)
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que, por favor, dejéis kudos y comentarios, que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	3. The red string of destiny

Youngmin agradeció ver ese vídeo. 

Si se pudiese describir a este muchacho de una forma, sería masoquista. A pesar del dolor que producía un amor imposible y el simple hecho de no poder ver más a una persona sino a través de una pantalla y, además, unilateralmente, era capaz de abandonar sus sentimientos, deshacerse de ellos. Era imposible porque, aunque su corazón y su cabeza albergasen infinitas memorias y emociones dulces, y él mismo no hubiese conseguido expulsar su amor hacia Donghyun de sus pensamientos, no podrían estar juntos. Con ese vídeo, se había convertido en un desconocido, en alguien con quien no había hablado en su vida, como él mismo dijo. Y pensó que, tal vez, debía cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. A lo mejor, si empezaba a pensar en todas las cosas negativas que le trajo esa relación, si le echaba la culpa al otro, sería más fácil superar la situación. 

En esos días escribió mucho. Cartas de amor y cartas de odio, con él mismo de remitente y de destinatario un Donghyun que nunca las recibiría. En ellas relataba el amor que el profesaba, lo indignado que estaba con todo aquello. A veces lo condenaba a él por lo que sucedió, por no querer alejarse de algo que lo estaba hiriendo lenta y tortuosamente, solo por poder cumplir un sueño cuando quizás había otras muchas formas de alcanzarlo. En otras, se odiaba a sí mismo por intentar acusarle de algo de lo que no tenía culpa, le recriminaba que le hubiese abandonado y, por encima, que le hubiera robado el corazón. Y en la mayoría de ellas, le daba por rememorar cómo se conocieron, cómo empezaron a hablar y en qué momento nació el amor entre ellos. También se acordó de la época en que inició el distanciamiento entre ellos, cuando los entrenamientos se endurecieron y sus exámenes empezaron a acumularse. Era plenamente consciente de que ponerse a recordar aquello y regocijarse en su dolor no iba a ayudarle, pero tampoco lo haría ignorando que esa historia había existido entre ellos y responsabilizando a alguien cuando él mismo conocía lo que podía suceder. Si tenía que explicar de alguna forma cómo se sentía, diría que como si girasoles saliesen de su pecho o, más bien, como si los tuviese plantados. El amor fue una semilla que hizo florecer su corazón, sus sentimientos brotaron y hermosas flores crecieron en su interior. Pero se hicieron tan grandes que necesitaban espacio y también la luz del sol. Sin embargo, su sol se fue y debía evitar que se convirtiesen en un jardín. Dejó de regarlos e intentó cortarlos y hasta matarlos, pero el calor que su corazón guardaba aún al pensar en él era suficiente para que siguieran germinando hermosamente. 

No fue prudente salir con alguien en unas circunstancias como las que tenían, así que los irresponsables fueron los dos a partes iguales. Youngmin luchó consigo mismo durante tanto tiempo que, aunque la ruptura le hubiese dejado el corazón hecho añicos, también estaba liberado. Le dolía ver a Donghyun con heridas y lesiones, cara de cansancio y en ocasiones tristeza por no alcanzar las metas que le habían sido impuestas, y habría preferido mil veces más que se hubiese alejado de ello y lograse hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música sacrificándose tanto. Nunca le gustó aquello –no la música, sino su industria-, y no quería que una de las personas a las que más apreciaba ni, en general, ninguna otra, tuviera que vivir en tales condiciones, pero también sabía lo cabezota y a su vez apasionado que era el otro, que no pararía hasta conseguir aquello que se propusiera aunque se hiciese daño muchas veces en el camino y que él mismo no podía ni debía cortar sus alas, porque estaría privándole de su mayor deseo y, al fin y al cabo, era Donghyun quien debía escoger por qué sendero andar. Y él ya lo había decidido, y no era por el mismo que Youngmin. 

Y aunque lo supiera, no lograba olvidarse de él. Siempre volvía de un modo u otro a él, ya fuese viéndolo en anuncios, en conciertos y otros tipos de eventos o escuchándolo en la radio. Y con ello no podía evitar que una ola de nostalgia se apoderase de él, junto con un vacío inmenso que se lo tragaba. No por ello dejaba de soñar y de tener fe en que algún día volviesen a verse, aunque fuera una sola vez más. No hizo nada para ello tampoco ¿Por qué? La razón era simple. Ellos dos ya pertenecían a mundos diferentes y eran completos extraños. Además, lo que le quedaba de él eran memorias compartidas, canciones y fotos del pasado. Y con el paso de los años se le veía más y más feliz abriendo nuevas puertas, viajando por todo el mundo y alcanzando los corazones de los demás con su música. Y no se perdonaría si se metiese en ello una vez más. 

Con el paso de las estaciones nuevas experiencias fueron llegando a su vida y la alegría que le produjeron fue sanando las heridas anteriores. No obstante, no renunciaría a nada de lo vivido, por doloroso que hubiera sido, pues quería atesorar los recuerdos que habían hecho de él la persona que era ahora. Si habían tenido que encontrarse en un punto de su vida, se debía al hilo rojo del destino que conectaba personas, por lo que era inútil luchar en contra de este. Le hubiese gustado que aquella historia hubiera sido narrada con elementos más dulces, como aquellas novelas de comedia romántica clichés que tanto adoraba el público, pero les tocó vivir una llena de momentos agridulces. Y ahora que había acabado la representación, tocaba despedirse, decir adiós a un hermoso y a su vez amargo relato. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, no dejaría que el hilo rojo del destino se rompiese, porque quería aferrándose a la esperanza de un reencuentro en un futuro, aunque fuese lejano, aunque tuviera que esperar milenios por él. 

No obstante, este ya se había quebrado. 

 

Youngmin abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y vio su sofá, sus paredes, techos y suelos, su televisión, su manta y, en general, todo lo que le pertenecía. No había uniformes, ni habitaciones oscuras, ni hilos rojos ni girasoles por ninguna parte. Estaba desorientado aún, porque el sueño que acababa de tener había sido largo y angustioso. Entonces recordó. Cada viernes por la noche él Donghyun y él solían acurrucarse en el sofá a ver la televisión y hablar de lo que habían hecho durante la semana, hacían maratones de películas o lo primero que se les pasara por la cabeza y les apeteciera. Aquel día un canal cualquiera llevaba a cabo la reposición de un musical japonés que estuvo en auge años atrás y que ya habían visto en tantas ocasiones que se sabían los guiones y canciones de memoria. Tampoco es que tuvieran ganas de hacer algo más y la pereza pudo con ellos, por lo que la dejaron. Pero Youngmin, exhausto por la jornada laboral tan extenuante que le había tocado aguantar, se quedó dormido en el sofá apoyado en su pareja, quien no lo despertó posiblemente por estar absorto viendo la televisión o porque le dio ternura. Quizás sí que lo hizo, pero a lo mejor el otro estaba tan dormido que no quiso perturbarlo en su sueño. Donghyun, notando que ya estaba despierto, se echó sobre él, estrujándolo enteramente. 

-Hombre, al fin. Pensé que te habías muerto o algo ¡Y te ibas a ir sin dejarme una herencia!

-Yo también te quiero ¿Eh? Anda que tú también…- tras el comentario lo apretujó más todavía entre sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que se cayese al suelo- Buenos días- el otro se levantó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios como respuesta a su saludo.

-¡Te quedaste dormido! Después de la que me liaste para que dejásemos puesta la película, vas y me traicionas de esta forma. A ver, tampoco me voy a quejar porque es mi peli favorita del mundo mundial, pero si te vas a poner a roncar o algo al menos avisa ¡Que me estropeas el numerito musical! 

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Nos pusimos a verla porque nos daba pereza coger el mando! ¡Y yo no ronco, eso lo haces tú!- con el fin de callarlo, Donghyun tomó uno de los cojines a mano y le golpeó en la cara con él, dando lugar a que el otro desease vengarse y comenzasen a perseguirse por todo el piso con almohadones entre los brazos y sonrisas en la cara.

Cuando terminaron de corretear por todo el piso, decidieron que era hora de desayunar. Mientras comían, charlaban de todo un poco, hasta que Donghyun le preguntó sobre aquello que fue la causa de su sobresalto al despertar.

-Por cierto ¿Has tenido esta noche pesadillas? Te he oído murmurar y además te has movido un montón durmiendo- Youngmin asintió. El otro se preocupó, porque sabía que cuando trabajaba mucho solía tenerlas- ¿Pero ahora estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. De verdad, necesitamos unas vacaciones ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Que deberíamos irnos por ahí pronto, que para algo nos las merecemos- Donghyun le miró a los ojos con la intensidad que acostumbraba e hizo que el otro dejase de desviar la mirada- pero ¿De qué ha sido? Sabes que siempre ayuda y, bueno, también tengo un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es soñar con una película que has visto solo que tú eres el protagonista y, que además, aparezcan tus memorias distorsionadas? Pues más o menos por ahí van los tiros- su novio, quien siempre solía mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, de repente se puso serio y agarró sus manos, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, esperando calmarlo así de algún modo. 

-El otro día me acordé también de eso. Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿Verdad? Desde que empezamos en la música, digo.

-Si te dieran la oportunidad ¿Volverías a empezar de nuevo? De otra forma, ya sabes, en un grupo o como solista… O incluso como idol ¿Lo harías?- Donghyun se rió. No fue de burla, ni por motivos similares, sino porque no esperaba la pregunta y más que asustarse, le hizo gracia.

-Hoy te veo inspirado- Youngmin se sonrojó, pensando que había sido una estupidez lo que había preguntado o más bien algo fuera de lugar, pero se sentía curioso respecto al tema y quería que aclarase sus dudas y, de paso, una confirmación- ¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir, ya tuvimos la oportunidad cuando empezamos… Pero nunca terminó de convencerme la idea y tampoco me arrepiento ni lo más mínimo de lo que estamos haciendo. Así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. Estoy feliz tal y como estamos ahora.

-¿De verdad?

-¡De la buena! Youngmin, te lo prometo. Si hubiese algo que me preocupase o que quisiera cambiar, ya lo sabrías. Y tengo todo lo que necesito para estar bien y me haces infinitamente feliz ¿Para qué iba yo a pedir más?- el otro se levantó, se acercó a él, le apretó las mejillas y le besó por todas las partes de su cara, hasta acabar en los labios, donde se detuvo por un largo rato y a los que acudió varias veces seguidas- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Hoy te has propuesto hacer que el corazón se me salga disparado o qué? 

-Eso lo hago siempre- con una risa pilla, un azote en el culo de cariño y luego una ronda de mimos y conversaciones de su día a día pasaron el sábado. Solo había sido un sueño triste, algo similar a cuando lucharon por hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música. Hubo días tristes, llenos de discusiones y de pensar de más, pero aún así, consiguieron mantenerse unidos, primero como colegas en el instituto, luego en la industria musical, después como amigos y, finalmente, como pareja. Ambos suponían que habían tenido suerte al compartir gustos, sueños y pasiones.   
Quizás sí que existiera un hilo rojo del destino para ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Tras dos días, capítulo nuevo! Sí, ha pasado. Yo haciendo una actualización rápida, increíble ¿Verdad?
> 
> Me había propuesto acabar este fic antes de que este año llegase a su fin y lo he conseguido. Ahora bien, es cierto que es el capítulo más corto pero mi intención era no extenderme mucho más. Estuve pensando entre si dejar un final triste o uno feliz, siguiendo la estructura de la saga en la que me he inspirado para esta historia (Sashirinohara-Yonjuunana-Akaito) o seguir lo que mi corazón decía y al final he logrado alcanzar un punto medio en el que ambos pudiesen convivir, añadiendo un final "alternativo". Y no os voy a mentir, adoro los giros narrativos. Si no metía uno en mi historia, me moría. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el fic y, si es así, dejéis kudos y comentarios, que siempre se agradecen ¡Nos vemos el año que viene, espero que con más y mejor contenido!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He empezado este fic porque, como algunas personas sabrán, me flipa el j-pop, Vocaloid y, desde que vi a Donghyun y a Youngmin con el pelo rubio y negro respectivamente, no he podido dejar de pensar en escribir este fic. Sarishinohara es una de mis sagas favoritas desde hace un montón de tiempo y quería escribir una historia del estilo. Tendrá otros dos capítulos más, acorde a la saga, si todo sale bien. 
> 
> También he empezado a escribir el capítulo 2 de Días de universidad porque tenía muchas ganas y no tengo otro proyecto que seguir (bueno, sí, Flores delicadas y los aus de Twitter, pero aún estoy planeando cómo seguirlo). Como siempre digo, agradezco bastante los kudos y los comentarios, ya que es una de las cosas que me ayuda principalmente a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
